Resident Koopa 2: Outbreak
by Kaiimi
Summary: Survivors from the zombie invasions are being taken to Rogueport for safety. The army is there and will kill anything that seems a threat. However, one of the soldiers seems to have a nasty scratch from a zombie. Will he be killed before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

The Sonic characters, Blaze The Cat and Sonia The Hedgehog were sitting at the kitchen table playing Scrabble and eating popcorn.

"What the hell Sonia, "casa" is not a word! Take that off there!" Blaze complained.

"Well it's a word in Spanish so that counts. Gosh, don't be so stupid!" Sonia lashed back.

"Whatever..." Blaze groaned then eyed Sonia suspiciously. "Hey I have to ask you something. Is that guy on myspace still stalking you?"

"Oh, him? Well...sort of. But he is pretty annoying though. He sent me a message every hour and he flooded my inbox. I tried to block him, but he somehow found a way to get unblocked so now he's still sending me love messages which drives me insane and makes me scream at the computer." Sonia said, shaking her head.

"Wow, I'm so sorry! But at least you HAVE someone who likes you and wants to be with. It's hard for me to get a date these days...I've been trying to ask Shadow but he doesn't seem interested and neither does Knuckles." Blaze said.

"Someone who LIKES me? I think you mean someone who's OBSSESSED with me and no, I'd rather have someone who just likes me and not send me cheesy romatic messages every freaking hour of the day." Sonia said, eating her popcorn frustratingly.

"Okay fine I was wrong...and also, if this guy is obssessed with you, then won't that mean he'll try to stalk you to find out where you live?" Blaze suggested. Sonia looked at her with a nervous look.

"Err...I guess I shouldn't have said that..."

KNOCK KNOCK!

"AH!" Sonia and Blaze jumped. The knock was super loud and out of nowhere.

"Well, isn't this coincidental..." Blaze oddly said, raising an eyebrow. Sonia slowly went to the door.

"Um...who is it?" Sonia called out. No response. "I said, who is it?" She called out louder. Still no response.

"It's obviously someone trying to prank us. Don't worry about it..." Blaze said with uncertainty.

"Wait, what if it's that myspace stalker? What if he somehow found out where I live and wants to have sex with me?" Sonia dramatically said.

"Well, call the police then if you're that worried! I still think it's just some pranksters trying to mess around with us." Blaze nervously said.

Sonia looked at the door in worry.

"Screw it." She whispered. She ran to the door and opened it as fast as she could.

And there was a human guy standing right in front of you...except he looked...odd.

"Woah! Are you okay, dude? You looked like you got beat up by a bunch of wannabe gangbangers!" Sonia pointed out. The guy started to smile deviously.

"Hey, who's out there?" Blaze asked, walking to the door.

Sonia gasped. "You're...you're the stalker from myspace!" She shrieked. She was about to slam the door, but not until the guy suddenly began biting deep into Sonia's neck.

"AAAH! GET OFF OF ME!" Sonia screamed and pulled away from him. She pressed against her bleeding wound with her hand and fell to the ground.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Blaze screamed as loud as she could and ran in to the kitchen.

The guy, who was a zombie, stood over Sonia and looked at her. Sonia was breathing heavily from the pain and she couldn't move much because she was immobilized for a bit. She started to cry.

"You shouldn't have hung up on me. This is what you get for being a bitch." The zombie said in a demonic voice. Sonia became lifeless after that, the last image of seeing that scary zombie face.

"Oh my god OH MY GOD! THIS IS FUCKING INSANE!" Blaze shrieked and cried. She was in panic so she decided to hide in the tall kitchen cabinet for a while, hoping the zombie wouldn't find her and hoping she would have enough time to escape.

The zombie licked the blood off his hands. Now it was time to find his next target.

Blaze tried to stay as quiet as she could and put her hand over mouth so the zombie wouldn't hear her breathing so heavily.

The zombie entered the kitchen, limping around and dragging his right foot and looking for the girl that he saw. He was being pretty stealthy, trying to stay quiet so he could catch Blaze off guard.

He started to pass by the cabinets, still looking around for Blaze. Blaze got more nervous and sweaty as his footsteps got closer and closer.

Blaze coughed in her mouth because of so much dust being in the cabinet. She couldn't help it. And at that point, she knew it was the end. The zombie slammed open the cabinet door and started chewing Blaze's neck like crazy. Blaze was screaming for help but none would come. The zombie then began to dig in her chest.

Seconds later, the zombie stopped his feast and Blaze fell to the floor, all bloody and wounded.

"Mmm. Tasty." He said in a non-human voice.

The channel changed.

"HEY! What did you do that for? The movie was getting scary!" Lola, an aqua colored noki girl, complained.

"Are you freaking kidding me? We're barely 5 minutes into the movie and already this is getting to be so cheesy and lame! A facebook stalker as a zombie? That's ridiculous! Plus, zombies aren't suppose to even talk!" Pauline said, over-frustrated.

"Oh, you just take the movie way too seriously. Besides, these are the SONIC characters killed here! They're our sworn enemies! What being in the Mushroom Universe WOULDN'T want to see them killed?" Lola pointed out.

"Oh please. I've met the Sonic gang before and they're not THAT bad. The only reason no one in the Mushroom Universe likes them is because they have almost as much fans as we do." Pauline said, getting up from the couch and heading to the kitchen. "People like to jump on the hate bandwagon, ya know? They always want to hate the next thing that's overexposed in the media. Me, I just hate dumbass movies like the one we just saw because it shows how much our generation is getting desensitized to this crap!" She looked through the fridge and got herself a Mushroom Cola and started to head back to the couch.

"Well, I like these scary movies, especially the Zombie Invasion series. They're entertaining and good popcorn flicks. They're way better than some killers wearing clown masks and killing teenagers who are too stupid to go out the door when they go upstairs instead or some ghosts who possess, kill and haunt people's places for dumb or exaggerated reasons." Lola explained, shuffling her right arm.

Pauline hopped back on the couch. "Are you insane? Ghost and slasher movies are WAY better than some stupid zombies who eat people for fun. Don't get me wrong, the first few zombies ever made were great, but now it's all about blood and gore and whatnot. It's pointless to even have zombie movies these days when all they do is just eat people's guts out and get their brains blown out by some freaks who think they're so hardcore because they have guns with them." She angrily said.

"Okay but you have to admit, there is something pretty creepy about virus-infected people who just...snaps." Lola weirdly said. Pauline raised her eyebrow at her.

"OH PLEASE!" Pauline yelled. "In almost every zombie movie I've seen, the movies barely rely on good character development which makes the audience barely care for the characters. Secondly, zombie movies rarely ever have a twist because it's the same damn thing every freaking time. A group of survivors hide out somewhere safe for a while to escape the zombies, but the zombies overrun the safe place so they have to use all the weapons they've got and kill them. And while they kill them, the makers of the movie put in overexaggerated amounts of blood, so it makes it look like someone just killed somebody with a chainsaw when they've only just been shot or bitten. For crying out loud, you might as well have a- OH!" Pauline shrieked in pain. A knife landed in her stomach area. Blood was starting to gush out a lot.

"Did that surprise you?" Lola eerily said, holding the knife still in Pauline's stomach.

"W...why?" Pauline stuttered, still in huge shock from the pain. She started to breathe harder and faster.

"Because you bitch way too much." Lola angrily answered. She stabbed Pauline in the stomach again.

"OHHHHH!" Pauline screamed. Blood was starting come from out of her mouth and more blood was gushing from the stomach wound.

"Now shut the fuck up, and watch the movie." Lola demanded with an evil look. She took the knife out of Pauline's stomach and switched back to the movie they were originally watching.

Pauline's breathing got slower and slower and her eyes got heavier. Lola was a freaking psychopath!

Toadia and Toadiko stared in awe at the sweet death scene from the TV.

"Woah...THAT WAS SO AWESOME! And completely original too! Who would've ever thought of making a movie within a movie?" Toadia said in amazement.

"I agree. The whole 'flash to Pauline and Lola watching the scene of Blaze and Sonia's deaths' was pretty cool. I've never seen anything like it before." Toadiko said in agreement.

"I'm already beginning to love this movie. Let's hope there's more where that come from!" Toadia said, taking a sip of her 17up soda.

"Too bad this is supposedly the last good 'Zombie Invasion' movie in the series. I've been told that the next 4 just rely on blood and gore and it's more disgusting than scary." Toadiko said.

"Wait a second, there were 4 more that I didn't know about? HOLY COW! Talk about being greedy for money!" Toadia exclaimed.

"Well, that's how the industry works these days. Movie companies are desperate for money so they resort to torture flicks to add shock value. Zombie Invasions 1 through 3 aren't the bloodiest in the series combined, but they're a hell of a lot better than 4 to 7."

"Well...speaking of deaths...have you heard about what's happening in the Mushroom Kingdom? The zombie virus?" Toadiko asked. Toadia's eyes widened a bit.

"Oh yeah. I saw it on the news. Who knew something like that could actually happen though? I mean, that's so Hollywood but it's pretty scary to be honest. Let's hope the virus won't reach here!" Toadia said.

"I'm pretty sure it won't. The army is actually wiping out a few cities in the Mushroom Kingdom to get rid of the zombies cause there's so many of them! They're bringing some survivors over to Rogueport and I heard a rumor that the Channel 64 News will be reporting live from there tomorrow." Toadiko explained. Toadia smiled.

"Channel 64 News? I love those guys! We NEED to be there by tomorrow! I wanna see the action!" Toadia excitedly said.

"Hold on there Toadia. We live in Poshley Heights. How are we suppose to get to Rogueport if the Excess Express takes 3 days to get there?" Toadiko asked.

"Easy. We through the warp pipes and come out from underground!" Toadia answered.

"Ugh...I don't like going through there..." Toadiko grunted.

A loud bang was heard on the door. The toad girls jumped in shock.

"Oh, I wonder who that could be...?" Toadiko asked and got up to the door.

"Maybe it's Lola, the psychopathic killer!" Toadia teased. Toadiko glared back at her.

"Dude, don't joke like that! It's almost midnight and I don't like the dark..." Toadiko said nervously.

She quickly opened the door...only to find a zombified Koopa Troopa in an army outfit standing there.

"What the fu- AAAAAAHHHHH!" Toadiko screamed as the Koopa Troopa bit and chomped into her neck. Blood was pouring all over the ground.

"OH MY GOD!" Toadia screamed and ran upstairs.

Toadiko fell down to the ground, barely alive. The zombie moaned at her. He then went after the other girl he saw.

"Shoot shoot shoot shoot!" Toadia repeatedly yelled in panic and hid in Toadiko's room and quietly shut the door. Her heart was racing at the speed of light.

"I don't believe this...how the could virus reach over here?" Toadia asked herself. She heard the zombie's moans as he worked his way upstairs.

Toadia looked to her left and saw an escape route: a window. It was her only escape at the moment. She quickly opened the window, pushed off the screen and began to climb down.

"Crap...how am I gonna do this? If I jump, I'll hurt myself badly but if I don't jump, I'll get infected!" She was in a pretty terrible situation, but only had one choice to save herself. She let go of the window sill and fell hard on the grass.

"Owwwwww!" She yelled, hurting her back. But at least she was safe now.

...Well, until she saw a nearby Toad zombie running to her. She screamed as loud as she could and was too weak to get up.

The zombie began to dig into her chest. He loved it. The only thing Toadia could was just scream in pain as blood got all over her body.

Meanwhile, a few army Toads ran up to Toadiko's house.

"I heard the screams coming from right here." Said one of the toads. They were all prepared to kill anything threatening that was in their way.

"THERE!" Screamed another Toad. The zombified form of Toadiko got up and dragged herself toward the group. The Toads reacted quickly and shot her in the forehead.

"Spot on!" Another Toad cheered.

"Okay, you two search the house, me and Johnson will check around the house." Ordered a toad. Two of them ran inside and searched everywhere for a sign of life or for anything dangerous. The other two went to the backyard.

"Let's hope nothing pops out of the corner..." Said a Toad, fearing the worst.

The two jumped out the corner, just in case anything was gonna jump out of the corner TO THEM, and they saw a Toad girl zombie feeding on Toadia's body.

"Jesus, that's disgusting!" Said a Toad and easily shot the zombie in the head.

"Oh please, I've seen worse. Much worse." Said the other Toad oddly. "Well, there's nothing much we can do for that poor girl here, so let's back to the front and check with the other two."

The two Toads ran back to the front to meet the other two Toads.

"Anything in there?"

"Yes, there was a zombie roaming around upstairs but I killed him with ease. Jeeze, none of these zombies put up much of a fight. Even my 120 year old grandma can walk faster than them!"

"Oh...kay. Anyways, looks like we've gotten rid of every zombie in Poshley Heights. Unfortunately, we're gonna have to bag some of these bodies but it looks like the zombie virus...no, the 'RAGE' virus is finally gone from the this and all other surrounding areas. Good job team!" They all sighed in relief.

"Finally. Now I can get back home and take a three hour shower!" Said one of the Toads over-dramatically. The others just laughed.

But little did they know that safety wasn't gonna last for long.

EOC.

This is just the beginning obviously so it will get better, I promise you. This chapter was just to mainly show that the virus has spread to parts outside the Mushroom Kingdom. And if any of you have seen Scream 4, you'll notice that I ripped off the opening scenes of it. XD 


	2. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

This is an important update for those who have been following this and my other fics for a while now.

I haven't been on the computer since May 11. Right after that day, my computer was taken away to Best Buy because it kept screwing up and malfunctioning so much. I actually didn't think it was that bad but my mom and brother insisted on taking it them anyway.

So, I keep thinking that "Oh well, I'll just have to wait a few days and then I'll continue my fic". But yesterday, my brother said that the computer has worse problems than we thought and everything on there HAD to be deleted in order for it to go back to normal.

Yes. Everything. I'm being 100% serious. Chapter 2, 3, 4 in my NotePad are now gone forever. They were the longest chapters in this fic too. I'm sorry, but I just can't bother to go back and re-write all of them. You may call that lazy, but it's really not seeing as how I spent 3 days making those 4 chapters.

Now, I just simply don't have the will to go on and re-write them. Not to mention, I'm depressed that some of my other personal stuff on the computer is gone as well! I'm so discouraged right now, I'm not even kidding.

And I'm lucky that I even got on a computer today too. Typing this from a library computer. I WOULD use my brother's computer but his is also screwing up a lot as well and I fear it may be taken to Best Buy too. The last time I was on his was a few days ago, but I unfortunately forgot to write this notice to you readers.

So, here's what I'm gonna do. After the computer comes back, I'm gonna upload a completely new fic, A fic that I've had in my mind for over half a year. I think it will be good. It will include the characters that were suppose to be in this fic.

Once again, I'm sorry to you readers. I really am. I wish there was someway I can be the complete opposite of lazy and re-write all of them but I just simply can't. Plus, you wouldn't believe the amount of length and detail that went into those chapters.

But, expect the new story to come up next week.

-Kaiimi 


End file.
